


War on Paper

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Avocados, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Duckling Matt Murdock, Matt sulking, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt Paper Cut on One Million Words Bingo</p><p>Matt arrives to the office injured, but one is paining him more than the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	War on Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing to do with the fic but this year I am completing a sponsored 5k to raise money for Cancer Research. This charity means a lot to me so if anyone could sponsor me I would be eternally grateful and if you want will write you something.   
> Any little you can give will make a difference - https:// www. justgiving. com/ gracesmith79 (without the spaces)

Now Karen knew Matt’s secret, he was a lot more lax on arriving to work injured. It had been getting a little bit ridiculous the number of times he had allegedly fallen down stairs, tripped over, walked into things, even been hit by cars. However when he opened the door Foggy couldn’t help but laugh. Matt was stood there with an honestly impressive bruise blossoming over his cheek bone, one arm held against his chest and his finger in his mouth. “Please don’t say you actually injured yourself on your way to work. Because if you did then this picture is priceless,” Foggy laughed as Matt pulled off his coat. A little nod from Matt confirmed his suspicions and Karen practically cooed fussing over him like a mother duck and he was her little blind baby duckling. “What happened?” Foggy asked in between laughing spurts.   
“I was getting my change from the newspaper stand and got a paper cut,” Matt muttered as fast as he could but Foggy still heard and was on the floor in tears he was laughing so hard. Matt’s pout didn’t hep either as he sulked his way into his office with a farmyard animal plaster on his finger. Foggy just could not get over how pitiful Matt looked sat there. 

“You do realise it is ridiculous that you are sulking because of a paper cut not the bruises caking your body and strained wrist,” Karen sighed as she passed the boys coffee while they were working. They had just been given a wrongful dismissal case that promised to pay well if they succeeded so both were absorbed in their work.   
“They really hurt okay,” Matt sighed, slapping Foggy’s shoulder as he resumed laughing again.   
“Your priorities are really skewed Murdock,” Karen sighed but a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips in response.


End file.
